Everything Happens For A Reason
by Newjunkaesthetic
Summary: Three females who are not what they seem. When they end up in forks, after their apartment burns down, the girls have never felt more alone. Upon meeting the other "new kids" things start to look up, and then back down, and up again. And which cullens take the most interest in the three sister? With plot twists, and lots of romance, Everything Happens For a Reason will tell all.
1. Prologue

***So to start this off, I just wanted to say that I obviously do not own the story or character from twilight, but I do own my three main characters and up to Bella coming into the story, and I am changing a few things to the story! Thank you for reading and enjoy!***

August 28th 2007,

"So this is the master bedroom of the duplex. It has two closets, and a nice large window to look out and see the backyard in."

"Damn, this is a pretty nice place."

"And for 1000 a month, all inclusive?"

"I think we'll take it!"

"Forks, here we come hahaha!"


	2. Chpt1

Eleanor's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Sweat was pouring off me, as I shakily rose from my mattress on the floor. Walking down the hall I knocked on each othe the girls bedroom doors, "Time to get up ladies". I step into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My long bob has grown out, so my dirty blonde hair is past my shoulders, my eyebrows have their normal arch, and sit right above my greeny blue eyes. Freckles from the summer can be seen, but will slowly fade away like always, and my thin pink lips are chapped as always.

"Hey El, hurry up and start your shower will ya!" I can hear Victoria call out as she bangs upon the door. I turn the water on and slowly get the courage to get into the shower, gambling if the water is still cold. Thankfully it's almost perfect, and I as I start showering my mind drifts off.

I think about the past two weeks me and my sisters have been through. First, our apartment building burned down. Only to find out it was our neighbour across the hall that started the fire. But then we were taken into identity questioning due to Mary's want to apply for Uni. And I mean, what can I say, our passports and birth certificates were fake, but am I supposed to explain to this guy that we are all 180 years old?

Vic bangs on the door again, jolting me back into the real world where I turn the water off and quickly dry off before opening the bathroom door. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you could let me pee for starters." Vic pushes past me and starts to pull down her pjs as I laugh and close the door, and walk away. Victoria was my little sister by blood, I was born in 1827, she was born in 1848. And although we look the same age, I still use the fact that I've lived 21 years more as leverage. Although she's younger, Vic is taller than me, and generally louder than me. She enjoys art, especially fashion, but you can catch her painting on her days inside as well.

I go back into my bedroom and pull out my jean crop top and black wide leg pants. My favourite era was definitely the 70s. I glide down the stairs, past the living room and dining room, to meet Mary in the kitchen. She's got an olive green jumpsuit on, and has her hair up, make up on. "Good morning El" she pours herself a bowl of Shredded Wheat as I grab the frozen fruits and spinach out of the fridge. Mary was my best friend growing up, and when her mother died of pneumonia in 1862, she moved in with us. She is quiet yet hilarious. She spends most of her time at home reading, but when we are together we can talk for hours at a time. I myself, am sort of inbetween the girls, I'm not too outspoken, but at times I can be. I am more into fitness and go to the gym regularly, as well as try to keep us all eating healthy.

"Hey Mary, where are we again? I wanna send a letter to Chelsea with our new address." Vic plopped herself down, not noticing the glance Mary and I gave each other.

"This is Forks Washington Victoria, but I don't know why we would want to give Chelsea our new address. She hasn't reached out in over six years. Vic I'm sorry, but I don't think she can find him." Victoria has met this psychic online. Now Mary and I, being witches, were skeptics. But Victoria was sure this woman could be someone to find our father, after she said he was somehow still alive. The first two years, they kept in contact every week, soon it became once a month, and now, it's been 6 years since we have heard from her. But Victoria is still obsessed with letting her know we are still looking. I feel bad for her, I can understand the feeling of not growing up with a father, but I want her to start to move on from it. In 1850 our father disappeared. He was only 16 when I was born which means he was 39 when he left and she was only 2.

"Well I guess I'll think about it." The glimmer of hope was gone from her eyes as she got up and put bread in the toaster.

"Hey," I grab both girls attention. I really wanted to make today special. It was our first real day in the house, after having most of our stuff burned, I wanted to make it special. "So do you guys remember the past four years back in Italy I got those big bonuses at the end of the year, and I decided I wanted to save them? Well that, plus the vacation pay I was paid out for, since I took one weeks vacation in four years, totaled out to be like 20,000" both the girls nodded at me but said nothing. "So, I was thinking we could do some nice thrifting and get ourselves anything we lost during the fire". Now Victoria's face lit up as she jumped over to me, hugging me with all her might.

"NO WAY YOU ARE THE BEST SISTER EVER, WE TOTALLY HAVE TO SPEND WHATEVER WE HAVE LEFT ON CLOTHES!" Mary just laughed and I got up from my chair, peeling Vic's arms off me and stepping to the sink.

"Okay fine, but don't think for a second I'm cheating out on my second hand stuff." I rinsed my smoothie cup out and grab an oatmeal muffin from on the stove. Last night we got a little crazy and wanted to see how well the oven worked. It was our first time ever having a newer oven in a rental. Mary pulls out a pen and paper from god knows where.

"We should write out a list of things we need so we make sure we get everything on our list. I'll start, we need a new couch and an accent chair, coffee table and end tables. We need a few blankets, throw pillows. Basically a full livingroom. What else?"

"Bathroom towels, and a bath mat."

"And we also need new bed sets, and frames, preferably metal so maybe they will last in the fire. Any decorations we may want that we lost, little lights. I know you lost a few books Mary." I am leaning on the sink at this point thinking long and hard. "I say we start with the basics and as we get little part time jobs, we can get things that aren't as important." Vic nods her head and gets up, walking out of the kitchen.

"I'll be ready in 30!" She tells half way up the stairs. I just look over at Mary and say,

"And I'll be 15 hahah".


	3. Chpt2

The first place the girls and I go for the larger furniture is a restore place. We immediately go to Port Angles because we know Forks isn't going to have what we are looking for. There is an antique mall which we stop at first.

After two and a half hours, 9,000 dollars, and LOTS of bickering we finally have the house basics (couch, chairs, bed frames, tables, book shelves). We decide we each want 1500 for clothing and we want to save 1000 for first months rent. Which leaves us with 5500 for all our decor. We head over to ikea and have no problem picking it all out. We head out to lunch and as we sit down, Victoria is the first one to speak.

"You know, I'm pretty tired from all this shopping, and I want to make it home to get our "same day" delivery service. It's going to sound crazy, but I think we should head home for now." Both Mary and I have our mouthed gaped open in shock and Mary leans over to check Victoria's temp. She shrugs her shoulders and chuckles, sitting back down properly.

"I'm not going to say I blame you, I'm also exhausted. We should try to make a few friends next week, and then it could be a full on girls trip!" Mary sounds serious, but I roll my eyes. I'll be honest, I'm not very fond of regular humans. My father was one, and you already know how that ends. My ex boyfriends were ones and one was a stalker, one cheated, and the last one I've ever had, was just plain boring after a while. And I think female humans are the worst of all. I've dealt with crazy exes, backstabbing "best friends" and one too many cries for no reason. I'm just not into them. Plus, they did murder our mother and many other innocent people with their destructive ways. I awake from my day dream and both the girls are looking at me.

"Come on El, this time you promised you would at least try to be nice. Last time almost everyone hated you, which made them hate us." I honestly don't know why theses girls care so much about what the mere mortal thinks of them. We were going to outlive them if we were to stay in forks. I take a deep sigh and look up from my plate.

"Alright fine. I remember saying I'll try, and I will. But don't think for a second I'll have a BFF for life, or a boyfriend. My opinion of the human race hasn't changed."

"Understood and understood. Now can we please go home!"

I'm** sorry it's taking so long to get to the school and the main plot, I just want you guys to know lots about the characters before it gets too deep into storyline, and less about background. Thanks again for reading!!***


End file.
